Talk:Kipper (character)/@comment-2601:48:0:7745:A498:1D15:DB5B:181F-20190120144156
Happy Feet (Golden Sound Story) … On a cold and windy night, a penguin named MEMPHIS was guarding his precious egg. All of a sudden, the egg got away from him! MEMPHIS desperately tried to get the egg back. Finally, he caught it in his flippers and inspected it. The egg was not cracked at all, and that made MEMPHIS relieved. ‘’No harm done,’’ MEMPHIS said to himself. ‘’Everything will be all right.’’ 2 The next day, MEMPHIS checked the egg again. It was still all right. Suddenly, something happened! The egg grew legs and started dancing out of control! A young penguin chick named Gloria called out, ‘’Come back, Mr. Mumble!’’ MEMPHIS decided then his child should be called Mumble. 4 The egg cracked open, and Baby Mumble was born! He couldn’t stop dancing. 6 ‘’What are you doing, son?’’ MEMPHIS asked nervously. ‘’I’m happy, Pa!’’ Mumble said. ‘’I wouldn’t do that around folks,’’ MEMPHIS warned. ‘’Now come here and get warm.’’ Mumble stopped dancing and cuddled up right beside MEMPHIS. 7 One day, a voice announced that all the female penguins had returned! During the chilly days, MEMPHIS had been anxiously awaiting the return of his newly found wife, Norma Jean. He was glad that Norma Jean was back---and Mumble was, too. 8 Norma Jean had returned with some FISH, which was the penguins’ favorite food. When Mumble started dancing again, she stopped. ‘’What is he doing?’’ Norma Jean exclaimed. MEMPHIS just shrugged. He didn’t know. Besides, he didn’t want to offend Mumble. 9 Days later, Mumble attended school with Gloria. When he tried to sing his Heartsong---the most important thing about the Emperor Land penguins---all of the other kids laughed. MEMPHIS and Norma Jean went to talk to Mumble’s teacher. They were deeply concerned about Mumble’s singing. So, Mumble had to be taken to someone who could help him sing and dance perfectly. That someone was Mrs. Astrakhan, who was happy to help solve the problem. 10 Mumble, of course, failed to sing, but tapped and danced crazily again. MEMPHIS was furious. He left with Norma Jean to talk about Mumble and Mumble’s tap-dancing. ‘’What if he’s a little different?’’ Norma Jean asked. ‘’I kind of like different.’’ ‘’He’s not different!’’ MEMPHIS insisted. 12 But deep down, MEMPHIS was right---Mumble didn’t fit in with the other penguins. Mumble went off to dance on his own. As he was doing so, however, Mumble got into trouble with some birds called SKUAS. They tried to hurt Mumble, but the little penguin escaped. 13 When Mumble grew older, the others decided he should catch some FISH. Mumble was eager to do so, and he DIVED into the ocean. All of the penguins fought for some FISH to catch. Mumble eventually got one. As he was about to go back, however, the SKUAS came back for more trouble. Mumble struggled with the SKUAS, trying to get to Gloria. Finally, he fought them off and fed Gloria promptly. 14 That night, Mumble listened to Gloria sing. Attracted to the beautiful sound, Mumble unsuccessfully tried to sing along. Gloria abruptly stopped singing. A penguin band scolded Mumble for ruining the performance. Mumble, feeling ashamed of himself, floated off on an iceberg. He heard Gloria’s singing again. 16 The next morning, Mumble found himself far, far away from his home. Something bumped into his iceberg! At first, Mumble thought it was a trick. But then, a fierce LEOPARD SEAL leaped out of the water! Frightened, Mumble DIVED into the water to get away from it. 17 Mumble swam through the water, with the LEOPARD SEAL hot on his tail. Eventually, Mumble spotted a hole and headed for it. Mumble surfaced quickly, but the LEOPARD SEAL didn’t give up. To try to fool the LEOPARD SEAL, Mumble started tap-dancing. Some Adelie penguins saw Mumble and wanted to join in! 18 Eventually, the LEOPARD SEAL retreated into the depths of the ocean. The Adelies wanted Mumble to come visit their home. Mumble agreed, and followed them. When he arrived, he could see lots and lots of Adelie penguins having fun! Mumble suddenly had a place to fit in. 19 And, of course, Mumble was so captivated by the thought of fitting in that he started his crazy tap-dancing all over again. Noah the Elder, the leader of the penguins, forced Mumble to stop. Even MEMPHIS wanted his son to stop! Mumble told MEMPHIS that he couldn’t change, but vowed to bring the FISH back. 20 As Mumble went to start looking for the FISH, he noticed LOVELACE, a Rockhopper penguin, choking. LOVELACE had some ring-like things caught in his throat! The Adelies thought it was a serious emergency. But this problem wasn’t at all severe. The rings could fly free if there was too much pressure. 23 Mumble, the Adelies, and LOVELACE started their journey. They were heading somewhere called the Forbidden Shore. On their way to the Forbidden Shore, the penguins spotted some WHALES! The WHALES almost swallowed Mumble and LOVELACE, but after the rings popped out, LOVELACE surprised everyone by scaring the WHALES away with his big, booming voice. When they were safe, the penguins continued traveling. Finally, they made it to the Forbidden Shore! Mumble DIVED into the water. 25 The strange thing was, when Mumble DIVED, his baby feathers came right off! But LOVELACE and the Adelies didn’t seem to care. Mumble knew this was his chance: He was going to save the FISH! Fearlessly, he swam through the water, looking for the FISH. Then, Mumble saw a huge ship, with humans on it! He saw the net full of FISH being raised. 26 Mumble tried to save the FISH, but he got caught in the currents! He was knocked unconscious. Mumble got taken to a zoo, where he amused the humans with his tap-dancing. When he arrived back, Mumble told everyone else that he found the FISH!’ The penguins couldn’t have been happier. Their meal was saved! 28 Mumble led the penguins into dancing. Even MEMPHIS and Norma Jean wanted to join in! And from that day on, Mumble and the other penguins didn’t have to worry about the FISH again.